coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9849 (16th August 2019)
Plot Yasmeen asks Mary to replace her as Brian's bridge partner. Mary wants to but is busy at the shop, with Tracy on holiday. Robert tells Michelle he's needed at the young offenders' unit in Stoke and will be away for a few days. Bethany grows wistful as she has nothing exciting on the horizon. Emma sets off for the undertakers to arrange her dad's funeral. Steve sees her waiting at the bus stop as he's setting off to collect Tracy and Amy from the airport and offers her a lift, noting that there's a bus strike on. Gemma is forced to urinate in a bucket due to a blocked toilet at No.5. Steve drops Emma off and, after some hesitation, he goes inside to support her. Emma identifies a coffin she'd like her dad to be buried in but she can't afford the £600 price. She's upset that she can't give her dad the send-off he deserves. Mary closes the shop to participate in the Rovers' bridge night alongside Brian, Yasmeen, Geoff, Ken, Claudia, Johnny and Jenny. Mary pretends she thought they were playing whist to give her competitors a false sense of security. Bernie uses Gemma's urine to produce a pile of positive pregnancy tests. Steve secretly buys the £600 coffin while Emma is out of the room and asks the undertaker to make out that it's part of a special offer. Robert puts Michelle off picking up her ring from the jeweller by saying that he wants to put it back on her finger himself. Mary plays mind games with Claudia during the card game and causes her to make mistakes. Yasmeen and Geoff are equally distracted while playing against the Connors, who have too much to drink. Emma is grateful to Steve for his support. Tracy discovers the joint bank account is empty when she tries to get a taxi home from the airport and has to borrow money from Amy. Upon her return home, she immediately asks Steve why he's spent £600 on a coffin. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Undertaker - Paul Butterworth Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *G. Washbrook and Son - Funeral parlour and road outside Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy demands to know why Steve has cleared out the joint account; Geoff’s scheme involving the insurance company steps up a gear; and Robert lies to Michelle. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,328,246 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes